laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Individual talkshow
TED Wk15 期末考试中译简版 Students are to answer questions regarding at least 2-4 topics listed below, until the scheduled 6 minutes are up. Clarity of sentence meanings expressed, mastery of correct grammar, vocabulary, audibility, pronunciation and fluency are taken into consideration whether a sentence is considered complete, half, or uncounted for. Number of sentences determine the score for substance of answers delivered during scheduled test period. Coherence and eloquence may factor in to enhance this score. Breakdown of grading criteria: Clarity of Sentence Meanings 25%, Audibility/Pronunciation 25%, Grammar/Vocab 25%, Eloquence and Overall Coherence 25% 句子要完整，才能算“全句”，不然就只能算“半句”，或“没句”。 怎样才能算“全句”？ * 意思清晰性 25% * 声音大语音清 25% 语法好词汇好 25% 整体话语生动有趣又有逻辑连贯 25% Teacher may choose the 2-4 topics below for students: * This semester, you have performed several role plays related to travels, business, food, etc. Choose one of your favorite role play stories. In your public speech, * present the story line, * tell the audience what role you played, * tell them what is special about your experience in this story and what you like about it, and * The moral of the story---what people can learn from it. 在这个学期，你们表演了好几个短剧：有关旅游，工作，饮食等。选你最喜欢的一个或几个短剧：* 告诉老师故事情节。 * 你在短剧里做了什么？ * 你在短剧里得到了什么经历，喜欢哪些经历？ * 故事的道德寓意：人们可以从故事学到什么？ * What you remember from pair activities: You have done several paired activities related to dating, chosen topics of interest, job interview. If you remember your partner’s answers to 10 questions you’ve asked, tell them back to the teacher from your memory. 你做了几个“一对一对话练习”，它们和： 相亲，“你选择什么”，求职面试， 你记得伙伴的回答吧！ 记得伙伴对十个问题的答案的话就都讲回给老师听。不记得伙伴的答案，请事先找室友，同班同学等再练练。 * You have written some English diary entries on 41 chosen topics such as “happiness, dream house”, and also critical reviews of English original works you’ve read, and English movies you have seen. Present the contents of this piece of writing as a public speech, and please feel free to add more thoughts of yours on the topic, and what you’ve learned about it. 你写了好几篇精彩的英语日记，比如说“幸福是什么”之类。告诉老师你现在是怎么看这个题目的。不要背原来日记的内容啊！ 要用现在随便闲谈的词语来谈你是怎么看你写过的这个题目，你从中学到了什么。也可谈谈本学期亲自读过的原著英文书，看过的美剧、英语电影，按'读书作文'a~d题进行TED 式脱口秀。 * You’ve performed several talk shows on cultural comparisons, travels, interesting topics you know about this semester. You must still remember some of them! In your public speech, present what you remember about these topics, define them, talk about their importance, and give examples or tell stories about them. 你表演过几个脱口秀，它们有关文化比较，旅游，社会热门话题等。你还记得它们吧！ 我想让你再定义一下这些脱口秀话题。谈谈它们的社会重要性。拿些例子或故事来阐述一下它们。 * Choose a popular meme, slang, or hot social topic in either Asia or the West and present in detail: * What is it? * Why is it important in today’s society? * What is its significance? * How did you first see it? * Use an example to illustrate/explain it. * Why does it exist? 社会热题 * According to topics A, B, C, answer all: Have you been to A: HK, Macau or TW/ B: other provinces/C: other countries? Seen it on TV/Movies? How is it different from your hometown? Why? What do you like about this place? Why? Where else would you like to visit? Why? 你去过哪 * Trivia about world culture: Teacher’s choice of questions 附加题常识：老师为你选几个你来答。不是你来选。你最好都温习一下这些常识题。 %%%%% Some of the Final Exam Topics you can choose from (Please only choose from these topics. At least choose 4 to practice.) 本版本是个“目录”而已。期末考题详细规定请必须详见： Ws 15 Final Exam 期末考 Advices 建议 HH 必须自行在 “群空间” [http://qun.qzone.qq.com/group http://qun.qzone.qq.com/group] 下载 * 下面是一些你们可以选择的期末考题（请只在下列可选考题中选考题，至少选三四个来准备） * 记住：考试就要注意，要记住的不是写成犒的答案，而是最重要的questioner questions.如果最重要的questioner questions在考试时在脑海中响起，并迅速作答，那你的应答就会自如。 如果背稿背答案，分数就会很低。你们组下周表演前，一定要抽空在课后与三两个组友（或室友）谈练*期末选题及 *最后一周的脱口秀。 * 口语课考的是每位同学帮助 同班同组同学 超越别的班 的能力，而非 与同班同学竞争 的能力。* 的是能否遵循 按照“头脑风暴questioner questions”谈论某话题的学习过程 的能力，而非 背演讲稿能力-自己查字典写稿能力-或自己固有语法语音能力。 请传递这个精神。 * 1 Cui Yongyuan's Weibo on Happiness “微博幸福”：对崔永元围脖上有关“幸福”博文的评论论点 * 2 Hot Social Topics “几个社会热门话题” * 3 Your Partner's 10 Chosen Answers (~~) “我的同伴选的十个回答（~~）” * 4 A Good English Diary “最佳英语日记选篇” * 5 Du Fu is Busy “杜甫很忙故事” * 6 Your Disciplines “我的专业或一门学术知识” * 7 Real Companies “对世界上几间大公司的研究” * 8 Fake Company “全面地介绍虚拟公司” * 9 Restaurant Story “详细地讲餐厅故事” * 10 National Geographic or Wikipedia Review “点评一篇最佳国家地理杂志/维基百科文章” * 11 Ideas in The World “对世界思想史上几个重要概念的研究” * 12 Differences between East and West “东西方文化异同” * 13 Where Have You Been Class Topic “港澳，各省，外国，未来--与此地现在有何不同”这个课堂话题 * 14 Introducing Countries “介绍几个国家” * 15 Overseas Chinese “介绍几个海外华人社区及文化” * 15 Dating Exam Topic “回答关于恋爱的一系列问题” * 16 Your Fake Characters “详细介绍你虚构的两个非诚勿扰角色” * 17 Honeymoon Story “详细地讲蜜月故事” * 18 International News“国际新闻及重点聚焦新闻故事点评” * 19 Your Partner's Interview and Resume “你的伙伴的简历及职场面试八个回答” 请从2013秋学期及2014春学期 通知记录的第十一周阅起： * http://laoshi.wikia.com/wiki/13_F_Announcement_Log#.2A.29.C2.A0Wk.C2.A011 * http://laoshi.wikia.com/wiki/14_S_Announcement_Log#Wk11 * http://laoshi.wikia.com/wiki/14_F_Announcement_Log ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Bonus Questions (一下是附加题，并非期末“脱口秀”主体。但是能救你的分数. 这些 Bonus Question 必须通过“英语数学词汇”， 英语维基百科全书 [http://en.wikipedia.org http://en.wikipedia.org] 来学习 ) (n)=5 ! * 4)'''Name the national dishes or national drinks of (n) countries. ''' * 5)'''Name one or several celebrities from (n) countries.''' * 6)'''Name one or several famous people/politicians/historical figures from (n) countries.''' * 7)'''Name several different types of articles of clothing from (n) countries.''' * 8)'''Name (n) small ethnic groups in (Europe/Africa/Asia/Latin America/Oceania). ''' * 9)'''Name these Japanese/Korean/Vietnamese names in their original pronunciations''' '''(wikipedia), which is used in English''' 木村拓哉 ， 北野武， 丰臣秀吉， 福泽谕吉，伊藤博文，照烧， 夏目漱石， 川端康成， 大江健三郎， 井上靖， 手塚治虫， 渡辺和子， 松下幸之助， 三岛由纪夫，金城武，名古屋，六盘城，大阪， 张东健， 李智贤， 千正明， 崔贞媛， 安在旭， 梨泰院， 文熙俊， 泡菜， 徐仁國， 金刚山，全罗道，胡志明， 河内， 顺化，武元甲 * 10)'''Name (n) Zodiac signs in their proper English names.''' * 11)'''Name (n) European/Asian/African/Latin American/Oceanian countries ''' * 12)'''Name (n) US states''' * '''13)''''''Name (n) US/Canadian/British cities''' * '''14)''''''Name (n) US presidents''' * '''15)''''''Name (n) animals/fruits.''' * '''16) Name (n) English magazines/newspapers/news sites.''' * '''17) Name (n) English TV drama series/soap operas/sitcoms/movies/TV shows''' * 18) In order to convert from Fahrenheit to Celsius, you need to take the degrees in Fahrenheit, minus 32, divide it by 2, times 1.1. That way you get the degrees in Celsius. Let me give you the degrees in Fahrenheit: ______. Convert it into Celsius. * 19) In order to convert from Celsius to Fahrenheit, you need to take the degrees in Celsius, divide it by 1.1, times 2, then plus 32. That way you get the degrees in Fahrenheit. Let me give you the degrees in Celsius: _____. Convert it into Fahrenheit. * 20) What did you have for breakfast, lunch or dinner yesterday? * 21) Dial the Canadian number xxx-xxx-xxxx from China. Which two codes will you dial first? * 22) Dial the Chinese number xxx-xxxx-xxxx from the United States. Which two codes will you dial first? (The dial out code of China is 00. The dial in code of China is 86. The dial out code of N. America is 011. The dial in code of N. America is 1.) * 23) Must answer: What is one way of telling this time? What is another way of saying it?: 4:45am, 2:30pm, 20:10, 七点八个字，12am, 12pm Wk15 Talkshow 脱口秀 Advices 建议 HH